Warm Hearts
by SilentProse
Summary: Silver just wanted to enjoy his peace when Lyra crashes into him and asks about dinner. Poor Silver just got more than he could chew on his plate!


"Silvey!" A brunette with large chocolate colored eyes hollers at the boy standing off in the distance.

To his credit the alleged "Silvey" simply sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose. He briefly ponders why she enjoys mutilating his name, until the hyper girl collides into him. She falls backward, landing hard on the dirt path and he fails to stifle the smirk spreading across his face.

"Silvey, you're a real jerk! You know that!"

The girl wearing a marshmallow-like hat stares up at him with an expression of such hatred that it would frighten any normal man. Lucky for Silver he is not normal in any aspect of the word.

"First, woman..."

She flashes him an even deeper scowl that makes even him reconsider his word choice.

"...Lyra, you came barreling at me like a crazy woman. Anyway, my name is Silver, not Silvey." He shutters after uttering the abysmal word.

Her face untightens and she looks completely confused.

"But Ethan told me that your real name was Silvey, and you preferred being called that."

'That low-life, hat-wearing punk,' Silver thought to himself. He knew his friend is a lying sack of crap, but he never guessed that he would turn the unassuming Lyra against him.

"He lied to you, Lyra."

"But... why would he do that?" She asks with a crest-fallen expression.

"Because he is an ass-hat."

Lyra bursts into a fit of giggles and Silver remains unable to not chuckle at her spontaneous behavior.

After the two regain their compsure Silver asks, "Why did you randomly lose your shit just now?"

"When you said butt-hat I imagined Ethan wearing his cap on his bottom instead of his head. Isn't that just hysterical!?"

Silver wasn't quite sure that qualified as humorous however, he smirked regardless. Her happy mood must be contagious.

"Oh yeah, Silver. I ran down here so fast because I wanted to ask you if you'd go to dinner with me."

The stoic trainer's mouth drops. "What did you just say?"

"Do you want to eat at some restaurant with me? I'll pay and everything!"

Naturally, he begins to refuse until he stomach growls. Her eyes immediately light up with a glimmer of hope.

'Two betrayals in one day. How unlucky can I get. Now I guess I have to answer...'

"Ok," Silver relents with a hint of malice.

"Great! Let's go!"

She grasps his cold hand in her own and a warm sensation overcome his entire body. Maybe this eating out thing won't be so terrible.

* * *

This is truly horrendous. Lesser men would even describe it as hell on earth. To start with, Lyra dragged him to some fancy diner where everyone else dressed formal. As soon as they entered the entire premise shot them odd looks, not that Lyra noticed. Then, the receptionist had the audacity to ask them if they could afford a meal here. At this point Silver started to walk away until Lyra grabbed his sleeve, and gleefully replied they could. After that nightmare they were seated at an elegant table with more fork than were clearly necessary.

Silver sighed. Why did he deserve this fate? Now he had to sit here with an obnoxious girl and pretend to listen while ignoring their waiter that kept watching him like he might bolt or something.

"Actually," Silver thought, "that might not be a bad idea..."

Their waiter approaches their table, with menus in hand.

"Call me over when you've decided on a course, valued patrons," he smirks at the last part.

Silver grunts at the snobby man and begins to examine the menu choices.

"I can't afford any of these!" he murmurs.

"Don't worry Silver, I'm paying... remember?" Lyra giggles.

Okay, she is a good pokémon trainer, not that he'd ever tell her that. But, even the best trainers in the region would do a double-take at these prices.

"I can't let her pay for all this," Silver thinks to himself, "C'mon think... got it..."

"I want to eat somewhere different," he claims, suddenly standing up and grasping her hand in his own.

"Are you sure?" Her innocent eyes began searching his murky ones for an answer.

Feeling his face heat up he glances away and mutters, "Positive..."

Making sure Lyra faces dead ahead he thrusts his free hand into the air bearing only his middle finger. All the customers gasped in collective shock, while the waiter's and receptionist's mouths fall open.

'I should eat out more often. I seem bring a certain energy to the room.'

* * *

"Silver, it's cold in here," she complains while shivering.

Silver sighs, glancing at the pathetic girl curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Her entire body is trembling and it's not even brisk..." he quietly grumbles, peeling off his jacket.

"Here," he says, tossing the garment to her.

Lyra peers at it before quickly throwing it on.

"Thanks Silver," a sincere glow spreads across her face.

"Yeah... no problem..."

She hums a while to herself, then suddenly springs to her feet.

"What are we doing here in this cave anyways? And why did we buy so many graham cracker, marshmallows, and chocolate bars."

"Have more patience woman..."

Death glare.

"...Lyra, I'm almost done with the fire," with that statement uttered the fire suddenly sparked to life.

"Okay, now what?"

"First we have to find two good sticks that can hold a marshmallow."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" she exclaims, already scampering out of the cave.

Much to Silver's annoyance, Lyra had to find the absolutely perfect stick. This meant spending plenty of time checking for blemishes and imperfections almost invisible to the naked eye.

Back in the cave now, the duo grab a marshmallow and place it on the end of their stick.

"Now we just have to roast it..." explains an exhausted Silver.

"This is much more interesting than just going out to eat! This was an awesome idea, Silver!"

"I try," he sarcastically replies.

"Woah! I think mine's done!"

"Okay careful not to..."

"Ow... Silver I burnt my fingers!"

"Yeah, tried to warn you, idiot," deadpanned Silver.

"Silver you're a meanie!" Lyra exclaims, sticking out her tongue for emphasis. Then, thinking better of it jams her burnt fingers inside her mouth.

"So you've told me throughout my journey."

Lyra remains quiet staring contemplatively into the fire. Her mouth twitches slightly, seemingly debating something.

"She does look pretty tonight. Must be the fire..." Silver ponders in his head.

"I lied Silver..." Lyra says apprehensively.

"What?"

"When I said you were a meanie. You're not... at least not anymore."

"Ok..." Silver responds confused about her sudden seriousness.

"The old Silver would never have accepted a dinner date with me..."

"Wait, date!?"

Ignoring the boy's protests she continues, "The old Silver would still have a Golbat and would have probably killed Ethan by now. The old Silver never would lend me his jacket or even notice that I was cold in the first place. You've changed a lot, and for the better."

"Well, I have an annoying woman to thank for that," came the sentimental reply from the tough trainer.

"And the old Silver would definitely hate this."

"Hate what..."

His question rapidly fades as the girl with an odd hat pecks him on the cheek. His brain whirls into overtime as she softly giggles.

"Why?" he asks dumbfounded.

"Because I think I love you, Silver."

"Yeah..." Silver awkwardly answers, rubbing the back of his neck. The silence was excruciatingly painful for him and he needed to break it before his sanity decided to break.

"So... um... we still need to make s'mores."

"Sounds good! I'm really hungry!" she commences her barrage of giggles.

Upon completing their tasty treat the duo settles down with Lyra insisting on sitting right next to Silver. He attempts to eat he s'more in peace but keeps glancing at Lyra.

"Damn," he mutters, "I must have burnt something I wasn't supposed to in that fire."

"That was delicious, wasn't it?"

The boy zones back in and realizes she has finished hers. To compensate for his mental lag, he shoves the entirety of the s'more into his mouth and nods.

"Silver," she starts, utilizing her best puppy dog eyes, "can I sleep over tonight?"

"I don't have any extra sleeping bags..." Silver trails off.

'Please don't have one. Please don't have one. Please don't have...'

"I have one in my backpack!" she happily answers.

A long string of curses cycle through his head. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Fine..."

"Thanks so much! I promise you won't regret it!"

"I already am," Silver moans, as Lyra begins laying down her sleeping bag.

He grabs his sleeping bag and positions it on the opposite side of the cave.

"I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, Silvey!"

"Not my name," he groans, rolling on to his side. He pulls his flashlight out of his bed and places it besides him.

"It's so cute though!" she pouts. She gets another groan in return.

* * *

Silver startles awake from someone poking him. Muttering curses under his breath he looks up to see Lyra.

"What could you possibly want?" he hoarsely whispers.

"I'm cold. Can I pull my sleeping bag next to yours?"

"Knock yourself out."

She drags her sleeping bag next to him, slightly overlapping the two. Sliver sighs again and helps her adjust her position.

"Happy?" he wonders aloud.

"Very. Sleep tight."

"Will do," he ascents.

Shortly after he hears soft snores emanating from her minute frame.

"People might mistake her for cute, if they saw her like this..." he groggily thinks to himself.

He attempts to sleep but to no avail. Silver wonders why but, then realizes he never answered her confession.

Sitting himself up he softly tells her, "Lyra, I wasn't lying when I said you changed me for the better. Without you I'd still be the cold hearted bastard that couldn't get over being Giovanni's son. Anyways, to get to the point... I love you too."

He gently kisses the top of her head and then returns to the land of slumber.

Unknown to the boy, a joyous smile spread across Lyra's face.

"Thank you, Silver."

* * *

 **Please review if you have time. It's much appreciated!**


End file.
